When authenticating a user with a biometric device, a service provider initially sends a request for user authentication to a computing machine of the user. In response, the computing machine can configure the biometric device to capture biometric information of the user. The computing machine can then send the biometric information to a server to authenticate. If the biometric information is successfully authenticated, the server can notify the service provider that the user has successfully been authenticated or the server can provide user credentials to the service provider.